Pretty little shake it ups
by Liam-Paynexoxo
Summary: Rocky, Cece, Dina, Tinka and Savannah were best friends but when they went camping with Rocky's brother she went missing. What happens a year later when Rocky returns from New York and all the girls get mysterious texts and letters from S. Not good at summerys. Please rate and review :) Includes Rogan, Gece, Tynka and Deucina


Rocky P.O.V

Hi I'm Rocky this time last year one of my best friends Savannah went missing. There were five of us me, Cece, Savannah, Tinka and Dina. We were really close and we always had fun and got our self in lots of trouble.

When Savannah went missing no one new were she went or where she is it's like she disappeared off the face of the earth. When she went missing my family decided it would be better if I moved to New York to live with my auntie so I could become a model. Why would I want to become a model when I could be looking for Savannah?

On the 31st of August 2012 my older brother Ty and his friends Logan, Deuce and Gunther took us camping. Gunther is also Tinka's twin by the way.

Gunther and Tinka used to be super weird. They were foreign exchange students from some far away country they call it the old country but god knows what that means. No one really liked them it was properly because they used to wear matching clothes with loads of sparkles and they had a really weird accent. Then Savannah came along and taught them what things to wear and how to speak American. Savannah was like a fashion guru and that's how we become friends with Tinka which is kind of weird.

Anyway, On the 31st of August 2012 we went camping. It was supposed to be so fun but it turned into becoming a total nightmare. It was the second day camping when Savannah decide to look for some water and she never came back. Sometimes I blame myself. If it wasn't for my brother going camping and me deciding to tag along with my friends then she would have never gone missing!

Flash Back

_We were camping in the Chicago forest with my friends and my bro's friends. "I'm so thirsty!" Savannah said tipping her water bottle upside down. "That's all the water we' got unless you want to go look for a river?" Deuce said. Savannah rolled her eyes. "Well it looks like I have no other choice do I?" She said angrily and that's the last time we ever saw her. _

_The next day_

"_Where is she?" Tinka said walking up and down about a hundred times. "I don't know but some things defiantly wrong. No one goes missing while looking for water, do they?" I said panicking. She had been gone a whole day. None of us hardly got any sleep that night. "We have to go and look for her or call the police anything!" Cece said yelling. "We'll go look for her while you girls wait her for her." Ty said and him and the guys went to go look for her but they never found her nor did the police. A year later she's still gone._

End of Flash Back.

"Rocky are you ok honey?" My mom asked. I had already started unpacking all of my stuff. I turned around to face my mom.

"Yea I'm fine it's just a bit weird to be back home that's all." I said trying to put on a fake smile. My mom came over to me and gave me a hug. Why is everyone self pitying me. I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be.

"Of course it feels weird you've been gone a whole year. When your 16, that's a life time." She said letting go. I started to unpack again. I had so many clothes, you always do when your a model. "Have you called your friends, they don't know your back from modelling yet." She said.

"On the news, they're calling it the anniversary of Savannah's disappearance." I said ignoring my mom's question. When people say anniversary it's like they think it's a some kind of party.

"Why don't you call them. You were best friends I know it wont be exactly the same without Savannah but you girls have to stick together, it's what Savannah would want." She said. She was acting like she was dead or something.

Just as I was about to say something Ty walked in. "Little sis!" He ran over to me picked me up and hugged me. He's older than me by the way he acts like his five but really he's nineteen. "Ty put me down now." He did what I told him and he put me down.

"Seeing as your back. How about we go for pizza. There's a new place down town called Crustys. Your skin and bone's now your a model." He said holding my skin. I put on one of my fake smiles the same one's I do when I'm on photo shoot or on the catwalk. "Sure." I said and we walked out the apartment.

We walked into Crustys and took a seat. "Have you called your friends yet?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes. I know everyone's trying to help me but I don't need any help, I'm fine. I lived perfectly fine in New York for a year and no one tried to help me.

"Savannah's been missing for a year. They properly all moved on by know they don't need me ruining it." I said looking down at the menu. Now I'm acting sorry for myself.

"Rocky?" I heard someone say. I looked up from my menu to find. A small Cuban guy with an eyebrow wearing a uniform stood above me. "Yes?" I said confusedly.

"It's me Deuce." Oh my god Deuce Martinez. He's was my best guy friend. We were inseparable in Kindergarten. "Oh my God." I said. I stood up and gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you since..." He said as I took my seat. It was like he was afraid of saying her name in front of me. "You can say her name, she's not dead." I said. I know it was harsh but I'm just sick of everyone bringing it up. I don't know if I want to forget what happened or not.

"Sorry." He said. I felt really bad it wasn't his fault. "No I'm sorry it's not your fault. It's just me being stupid." I said. "Can we order?" Ty said breaking up our conversation. "Yea sorry. Welcome to Crustys what can I get you sir and madam?" He said acting like we were normal customers. "I'll have the meat feast and a soda." Ty said.

Because I'm a model I don't really have fatty foods I have to have healthy stuff like vegetables. "I'll have the vegetable pasta and a sparkling water please." Deuce and Ty both starting laughing. "What she means is she'll have a vegetable pizza and a soda." Ty said redoing my order and Deuce walked off. "Hey!"

Cece P.O.V

"Did you see the paper today?" I asked Tinka. We were at the shopping mall, shopping obviously "You read the paper?" Tinka said. The only thing I read is fashion magazine's or books with pictures. I never read big chunky books like Harry Potter. "No, I was looking at vogue when I saw Savannah's picture." I said.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Tinka said. A year ago today my friend, Savannah went missing. We went camping and she never came back. "I know. Any way what we shopping for?" I asked her. "My cousin Nancy's engagement party." She said searching for a dress in Miss Selfridge's. "Oh whats he like her husband to be?" I asked him. "He's nineteen and goes to college. I didn't really ask because I didn't really care. All I care about is getting a dress to knock my relatives out." She said. I rolled my eyes. Tinka's so competitive especially when it comes to fashion and anything to do with her cousins especially this Nancy.

"I've got to go. I'm having a girly night in with my mom it's taking your mind off something strategy." I said. "Sounds better than hearing my cousin brag about her massive ring and the dress she's got her eye on." Tinka said. Grabbing a dress out of the clothes rack. "Good luck." I said as I walked away. "Bye." I heard her shout.

Rocky P.O.V

"You ready to go? I have to go to my engagement party" My eyes shot open. "Your engaged?" I asked him. He showed me the pick of him and this girl. I'm guessing it was his fiancé. "Yea, she's called Nancy we've been together for nearly a year." I put on a smile. "Is it ok if stay here for a bit I just want some alone time before everyone tries to make me feel better." I said.

He seemed unsure. What was I going to do run off and no one's going to kidnap me in broad daylight. "Are you sure?" He asked looking at his watch frantically. "I'll be fine. Deuce is right behind the counter." He looked unsure. "Ty just go. I'll be fine. I've lived in New York which is much more dangerous than living her, trust me." I said putting on smile trying to reassure him. "Ok see you later." Kissing me on top of the head and then running out of the pizza place.

As I took a slurp from my soda. I saw a boy wearing a beanie talking to Deuce. "Who's that?" I heard him ask Deuce. "It's Ty's sister, you know Rocky?" Deuce said telling him. "Oh!" He said properly realising who I was.

He started to walk over to me with his large soda. "Hi Rocky." He said. "Hey. Your a friend of my brother's I'm guessing." He said. "Yes, I'm Logan you know we went camping together about a year ago." He said. "Yea I remember camping vividly." I said. "Oh yea sorry." I said

An hour and a half went past and there was only us left in Crustys. Deuce had left over an hour ago. "So what college are you enrolled to?" I asked him. "I go to Chicago college with Ty. I wanted to go to Princeton because I love English and writing." He said. He was so cool and don't forget cute with his little beanie. "Cool. Princeton looks really good. Why didn't you try to get in?" I asked him.

"It's just me and my dad. I don't want to leave him alone." He said. I smiled he's really nice. "That's really sweet. I don't know many guys who would do that." I said. He smiled at me. Wow he has a really dazzling smile. "Thanks. I just got to go to run the restroom." He said and walked over to the restroom.

I'm feeling so emotional at the moment. "Hey Rocky. What you doing this is boys bathroom" He asked. I walked up closer to him. "Shut up and kiss me." I said. He walked over to me and started kissing me. What am I doing? He picked me up and sat me on the bathroom counter.

Why the hell did I do that? I'm so stupid, I don't think I even like him and I'm pretty sure Ty will kill us. As I walked out of Crustys my phone went.

_You kiss my crush. I'll make sure I'll crush you._

_-S_

"What?" I whispered confusedly.

Flash Back- My House

_Me and the girls were having a sleepover at my house when my brother and his mates walked in. "Hey girls." They all said and walked straight into Ty's room. "I'm going to get a drink!" I said and walked over to the kitchen. "I'll come with you." Savannah said following me. _

_I grabbed a drink out of the fridge. "Wow one of Ty's friend's was really cute." She said leaning on the counter. "Which one?" I asked her. "The one with long brown hair and a beanie." She said she means Logan. "Logan." I said. "Yea." She said with one of her smirks on her face. "You should ask him out."I said taking a sip from my drink. "You think." She said unsure. "Totally!"I said. _

End of Flash back

Tinka P.O.V

I can't believe I'm stuck here waiting for my cousin to show off this 'amazing' guy she's marrying. I bet he's a total dork and ugly. That's her usual type. She is kind of pretty but she always goes for the geeky weirdo's. Sometimes she goes for the pervert type, you know the one's that flirt with you even though your totally out of there league.

I finally found something to wear after over an hour trying to find something to wear. I had to make sure I knock out all my relatives. I was wearing a pale pink strapless dress that came a little bit above the knees with matching coloured heels and my hair was in a tidy bun with a pale pink bow. I absolutely love pale pink but I bet you already guessed that.

My cousin walked in with her fiancé on her arm. "Everyone this is my fiancé." She said. My eyes shot open. "Ty?" I shouted. How did she get engaged to Ty Blue? "You know Ty?" She asked. All my families eyes were on me. "Yea he's Rocky's brother." I said smiling. How did she end up with someone like that? Normally she just goes for the boring dorky type.

It was around nine when the engagement party finished. It wasn't much of a party more like a social gathering full of old people. I was walking home when some shouted my name. I turned around to see Ty running after me.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked me. I wasn't going to say no cause I hate walking alone at night. It's so scary I'm always scared in case I get mugged. "Sure." I said and he walked along side me."Where's Nancy." I asked him. "She's staying at her mom's tonight." He said. "So where's Gunther." Gunther's my twin brother if nobody knows. "He said he didn't want to be stuck in a room full of my relatives." He laughed. I was glad he didn't think we hated all my relatives.

"You don't like Nancy do you?" He asked me. This was awkward I just looked around the street. Wondering what to say? I can't say no I don't like your stupid know it all fiancé, no offence. "She's alright it's just that she's so perfect, pretty,smart and everybody loves her." I said putting on a big smile. "Your smart and pretty!" He said looking at me with a huge smile on his face trying to make me feel better. "Thanks for the pity." We finally reached my apartment building. "I'm not pitying you." He said.

He bent down and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away. "I'm going to go." I said and ran off. Why the hell did he kiss me. Was my cousin doing some kind of test seeing if I'd kiss her stupid fiancé. She's going to kill me like a turkey on Christmas day!

As I was waiting for the elevator all I could think about was the kiss! What am I going to do? Just as I got into the elevator. My phone started vibrating.

_Do you kiss all your cousin's fiancé's?_

_-S_

"Savannah?" I asked myself.

Rocky P.O.V

Today's my first day back at school. "Good luck." My dad said and gave me a hug. "I'll be fine." I said with smile. I need to act like I'll be fine even though I'm pretty sure I won't be "Do you want me to give you a lift?" He asked me. "No. Ty said he'll take me. It'll be less embarrassing." I said. He laughed and gave me kiss on the top of my head.

"You ready Rocks?" Ty asked me. "Yea." I said and grabbed my bag. "Good luck honey!" My mom and dad shouting to me as we left."Bye!" It was pretty silent in the car. I didn't really want to talk to him. I still feel guilty about kissing Logan! "Bye!" I said as I jumped out of the passenger seat."Bye and try to smile." Ty said and with that he drove off to college, I'm guessing.

"Rocky?" I heard someone shout. Does everyone know me from the back of my head? "Dina." I said and gave her a hug. Dina was part of our gang and she's also going out with Deuce, well at least I think she still does.

"When did you get back from New York?" She asked me. "Yesterday." I said. "The last time I saw you, you were on a billboard." She said. I started laughing. "Well when you parents want you to be busy they send you to New York to become a model." I said.

They decided to send me to New York about a week after Savannah went missing. It kind of made me look like I was guilty for something but I am kind of glad they decided to send me to go live my auntie it's better than staying her.

"You should have called." She said. That would have been weird. I wouldn't know what to say? Hey it's me Rocky. We went camping together when our friend went missing, remember? You can see that going down well.

"Well, we kind of lost touch, remember?" I said. After Savannah went missing we thought it would be better if we all lost touch. "Yea." She said. It went a little awkward after that. "I saw the paper yesterday." I said. "It's awful, we all know she's properly dead." She said. "You think?" I asked her. I never heard anyone say she was dead. "Properly I mean she's been gone a whole year." She was right, I guess. "I guess!"

In the classroom

We walked into English together and took a seat next to each other. "Is that Cece?" I asked Dina as Cece walked in the classroom. "Yea she's the new popular girl." She said. Everyone knew Cece but she was never the really the popular girl.

Cece turned around she waved to Dina and just stared at me like she was scared. Then turned back around to talk to her 'friends' "What's up with her?" I asked. "I think she's just shocked to see you. You've been gone a year. We all thought you moved there permanently." She said.

"So did I, but then your mom calls and says you've got one week left in New York before you come back to a real nightmare." I said. "Anyway enough of my boring life. Are you two still friends?" I asked her.

"No we all fell out of touch with each other." She said. Just as she said that Tinka came through the door and gave Cece a hug. "They seem friendly?" I said. "Well kind of but there not friends, friends if you get what I mean?" She told me. I really wish I was back in New York. "Yea there basically just like neighbours. Not close but not, not close" I said. "Yes exactly." She said.

Dina's P.O.V

I can't believe Rocky's back. Finally someone I can talk to other than Deuce but he doesn't understand at me all. He doesn't know what it feels like to feel bad all the time and scared. I feel guilty all of the time. I accidentally slept with someone else. About a month before Savannah went missing, me and Savannah snuck into a club. When this two really cute guys came over to us and I ended up sleeping with him.

Every time I see Deuce I feel terrible. I want to tell him but I know he'll end up dumping. I cant do that to him I love him to much to hurt him so I guess I have to keep it secret for a little while longer.

Anyway right know I've got to go to chemistry. "Can I sit by you?" Cece said. "Sure." I said and took my bag off the chair. "Apparently this teachers really young, he's just graduated from college." Cece said. Me and Cece don't really speak to each other as much as we used to.

Just then the new teacher walked in to wrote his name on the white board. He turned around. "Oh my God!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me then my phone started beeping.

_Do you remember him?_

_-S_

"Rocky's back from New York!" I said telling my mom while we were having dinner. "Is she still modelling?" My mom asked her. My mom really wants me to be like Rocky, you know be like a girly girl that wears skirts and dresses. I'm more like jeans,converse or high tops.

"No, she's not." I said taking a bit from my dinner. "I can't believe her mother would send her to New York on her own after what happened to poor Savannah!" She said. Why is my mom so critical all the time. "Cause some mother's try and help there daughter when one of there best friend's goes missing and not put them under house arrest all summer." I said rolling my eyes at her.

After Savannah went missing my mom put in house arrest some I was aloud to go out but only with my mom or a responsible adult. Sometimes she'd allow me to go to the shop on my own but rarely it depended on what mood she was.

"I did that for your own good?" She said. "Sure you did." I said under my breath. "Excuse me but I don't want my only child to go missing. I love you to much for you to swan off, with people I don't know!" She grabbed my plate and kissed me on the top of my head.

Cece P.O.V

"I bumped into Marcia Blue this morning at the supermarket. You didn't tell me that Rocky was back." My mom said as me, my mom and Flynn were having our tea. "Well I didn't find out until today and it's not like were still friends." I said while playing with my lump of what you food. My mom's not the greatest cook. She's the only one I know that can burn soup and I'm sure that's not an easy thing to do.

"I'm not hungry any more!" Flynn said and stood up and walked off to his room. "So did you tell her about dad ruining your wedding and then dumping us for the second time." I said taking a bite from a burnt bit of lumpy food. "No she didn't ask!" She said harshly. "You mean you lied." I said. My mom threw the food in the bin."Stop it, Cece! Just because he doesn't want me doesn't mean he doesn't want you and Flynn!" She said. Just as she said my phone lit up.

_Tell your mom about your dad cheating _

_with a barbie doll or I will!_

_-S _

Flash Back

_Me and Savannah were walking past a restaurant around nine when I saw my dad with this young blonde women eating. "Hey isn't that your dad." Savannah pointed out. "Yea." I said starring at my dad in the window. "Who's he with?" She asked me. I shrugged "I don't know." Just as I said that he leant over her and kissed her. Me and Savannah both gasped. _

_All we did on the way home was talk about my dad and his new barbie doll. "You have to tell her, Cece." She said as we stopped outside the apartment building. "But she's so happy." I said feeling guilty. "Yea but she'll feel worse when she finds out that you didn't tell her." She said. "Fine, I'll tell her when the time is right," I said. She always made me tell my secrets but she was best friend and she only did it because we were BFF's _

End of Flash back

Dina P.O.V

I decided to go over Rocky's. I need to tell someone about me getting a weird text from this mysterious, S. "Sorry for just dropping by." I said as we sat on her bed. "It's fine. I'm just glad I can talk to someone, who know's what's I've been going through." She said.

"Anyway the reason I dropped by was because someone sent me this really weird text." I said. I need to tell someone who I can trust. I couldn't tell my mom because all she'd do was ask what the text meant. What would I say? I accidentally slept with a teacher after we came back from camping!

"From S?" She said. She got one to, that's so weird! "You as well?" I asked. "It was really personal! What about you?" I asked her. "Yea, and only Savannah would know that." She said. "I really thought she was dead!" I said. I mean she's been gone a whole year! "I think we all did!" Rocky said. "Do you think we should tell someone?" I asked. "I can't...it's too personal." She said. I'm glad because so's mine. "I'm glad your back." I said smiling. "At least that makes one of us!" She said and went back home.

Rocky P.O.V

I was walking down the street when there were loads of police cars. "Rocky!" Dina said running over to me. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yea I'm fine. I tried texting you!" She said. "What's happened?" I asked. "They've found Savannah!" She said. "Alive?" I asked. She shook her head. As she shook her head two policemen were pushing a body bag. Just then Cece and Tinka ran over to us. "Oh my God!" Tinka said.

At Savannah's funeral

"Rocky!" Savannah's mom came over to me and gave me hug. "I'm so glad you came the rest of the girls are near the front. Savannah would want you to all sit together." She said and walked me to were all the girls were sitting. "Of course!" I said and took a seat next to Dina.

"I still can't believe it!" Tinka said. "We thought she was still alive." Dina said. Why did she say that now were going to have to tell them about our weird messages from some stalker called S! "How come?" Cece asked. "Cause...cause we got texts from what we think is Savannah" I said.

Cece and Tinka both looked at the floor. "So it looks like were not the only one's that got a text from S." Dina said. "But is it Savannah?" Cece asked. We don't exactly know but only Savannah would know some of these personal secrets. "I think, I mean they were personal, too personal!" I said. "Rocky's right, it can only be Savannah!" Tinka said. "The lord giveth and the lord taketh away." The priest said starting the service.

After the Funeral

"Cece Jones, Dina Garcia, Tinka Hesseneffer and Rocky Blue?" A man said. "Yea why who's asking?" I asked. My number one rule is stranger danger! "I'm detective Lopez! You were the last one's to see Savannah alive?" He said getting his police badge out. "Yes well at least we think we were." Tinka said. "I'm going to need to get a statement from each one of you." He said. We all looked at each other. "We already gave one when Savannah first went missing." Dina said. "Yes but this is now a murder investigation." He said. "Don't worry we'll find out what happened. I'll speak to you girls tomorrow!" He said and walked off.

When he walked off all of our phones started beeping. "Oh my god!" Cece said. "It's from you know who." Tinka said we all looked at each other. "I'm still here bitches.." Cece said starting reading the message. "And I know everything, S!" We all said out loud.


End file.
